Bartholomew Oobleck/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Oobleck is a professor at Beacon Academy. Beacon Academy Peter Port Oobleck is friends with fellow professor Peter Port. They are seen having an amicable conversation during "Dance Dance Infiltration". Later in the volume, he is seen greeting Port with a friendly nod after Port and Team CFVY arrive at the scene on "Breach", before they both team up and fire at the invading Grimm. They later co-host the Vytal Festival combat tournament together. Peter refers to Oobleck by the nickname "Barty". When the Colosseum is attacked by Grimm, the two of them stay behind and engage the attacking Grimm to ensure their students' safety. Oobleck and Port also both remained at Beacon after its fall to help with its repair and took a day off together to visit Taiyang at his home on Patch. Glynda Goodwitch Oobleck worked with Glynda as a fellow teacher before Beacon's fall. He continues to work with her as a fellow Huntsman dedicated to the school's restoration and the fending off of Grimm. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Oobleck appears to have the utmost faith in Ruby's skills, praising her "genius intellect" in regards to bringing Zwei on their mission to the southeast quadrant, as he considers dogs to be ideal companions for Huntsmen. After patrolling the area with her alone and observing a herd of Goliaths, Ruby asks him why he became a Huntsman. Oobleck responds that he did so upon realizing that he could use tragedies such as those that befell Mountain Glenn in order to learn from past mistakes, thereby honoring those who were lost. He ends by stating that he chose to be a Huntsman because there is nothing else that he would rather be. Additionally, Ruby is the only member of her team that he did not ask her reason for being a Huntress, but his reasons for this continue to be unknown. In "Family", he acknowledges that Ruby left for Mistral and is worried for his former student, asking Taiyang for her whereabouts and wondering if the latter will search for her. Weiss Schnee Oobleck escorts Weiss, along with the rest of Team RWBY on a Grimm-fighting reconnaissance mission to Mountain Glenn. While there he questions Weiss about her motivations for becoming a Huntress, particularly pointing out that she could have chosen an easier path of relying on her fame and fortune. He does not react very much to her answer at the time, but later when he overhears the girls talking, her response about the job requiring putting others first makes him smile. Later, he fights with Weiss to rescue Ruby from the White Fang and to board the underground train. Blake Belladonna While being her team's Hunstman escort on their mission into Mountain Glenn, Oobleck engages Blake in intellectual conversation. He compliments her deductive skills but is later disappointed with her stuttering, uncertain response about how Huntsmen can help stop the wrongs in the world. Together with Weiss and Yang, they fight to rescue Ruby from the White Fang. He trusts Blake's skills enough to order her to detach the train's caboose after they discover the first bomb. Yang Xiao Long Apart from asking her about her motivations for becoming a Huntress, Oobleck also speaks on a personal level with Yang while visiting her father in their home. He is quietly observant both times, though as a guest he joked a bit with Yang. He also commented on how precious her Atlesian arm is, including as part of its value the effort undergone to get it to her. He gently encourages her to see that many people are hoping for the best for her. Team JNPR Jaune Arc So far, Bartholomew has been hard on Jaune, who was seen asleep in his class and was subsequently revealed to be doing poorly in it since day one. Bartholomew is disappointed in Jaune's incorrect answers and, believing him to lack interest in the course material, tries to impress upon him the importance of his history classes. In Chapter 6 of RWBY: The Official Manga, he is disappointed in Jaune for giving the wrong answer even though he did not give him a chance to answer. He gives Jaune a 30-page essay on the role of race in society from a historical perspective as punishment. Pyrrha Nikos While they do not interact much in the show, in RWBY: The Official Manga, Oobleck is impressed in Pyrrha for giving the correct answer about the White Fang. He also gives Pyrrha a 30-page essay about the fundamental societal issues suggested by the White Fang even though she gave the correct answer. Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Like Jaune, Cardin is also doing poorly in the history class and has become the target of Bartholomew's negative attention. He was also held back after class alongside Jaune to receive extra reading and essay material. Bartholomew is visibly more disappointed with Cardin than with Jaune, as he was seen shaking his head in dismay at Cardin's view of the Faunus warriors as mere animals. Team STRQ Taiyang Xiao Long Oobleck is on friendly terms with Taiyang and visits him at his home on Patch with Professor Port when they both are in need of a break from the hard work of rebuilding Beacon while fighting off Grimm. Raven Branwen Oobleck knew enough of Raven during her time still at her brother's side to think of the two twins collectively as "interesting, to say the least". Qrow Branwen Oobleck knew Qrow when he and his sister were still associated with each other and noted them enough to think of them as interesting. Others Faunus Bartholomew is very passionate about the mistreatment of those who have a Faunus lineage and seems to be almost enthusiastic about their victories over humanity. He harbors respect for Faunus and is utterly disappointed by the way others mistreat them, as seen in his reaction to Cardin referring to them as animals. Zwei Oobleck is pleased to see Zwei is brought on their mission, viewing dogs as reliable partners for Huntsmen. They appear to be in sync as Oobleck is able to perform combination attacks with Zwei soon after they meet. Zwei shows a fondness for Oobleck and sticks closely to him during Team RWBY's first mission, including during the battle with the Grimm in Vale. Category:Affiliation pages